Ways To Annoy The Naruto Characters
by Evilfangirl
Summary: This story will have a plot begining on chapter 3. Nyoko moved to Konoha and is the new truble maker in town, second only to Naruto. But how much trouble will she get into and why is SASUKE helping her cause mistchife? What will this all leed to?SasukeXOc
1. Sasuke

**Evilfangirl: Yo people I'm typing this cuz I LUV annoying people so I thought about writing this. XD **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ten ways to annoy SASUKE!!**

Say his hair looks like a chickens but! ( Then RUN)

2. Ask him how many times he cuts himself because he's EMO! **( To all Emo people… please stop cutting yourself. It is bad for your health.)**

3. Give his fangirls key's to his house!

4. When ever he walks into a room have everyone assume the Sasuke brooding pose.

**(If you don't know what that is the review me and ask)**

5. Ask him why he wanted to train for a 'confused' man? A.K.A. Orochimaru **( No disrespect towards Gay people)**

6. Ask him how much hair gel he uses.

7. Have Lee give him spandex saying "It is YOUTHFUL to have spandex!"

8. When ever he does his sharingan ask him if he got enough sleep cuz his eyes are all red.

9. Act like a fangirl…or Naruto.

10. Run around him saying that he is BATMAN!!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Evilfangirl: That's it for now! Please review! I will post other chapters about the other characters! So this will be a milti chapter fic. :)**


	2. HI!

Hi people sorry for not updating but I promised that this chapter would be about Tenten and I have NO idea what to do for her! So PLEASE send me reviews with any ideas you might have! Oh and I will also be changing the story so it can have a plot line! Please review and I'm sorry for taking up a whole chapter for a authors note! But I'm seriously stuck on this one!

Evilfangirl


	3. Tenten

**Evilfangirl: Gomennasi (sp?) for the late update! Thanks to all of my reviewers that have well reviewed and given me ideas for this story!!!!!!!...Wow that sounds CHEESY!!!!!!!! And special thanks to Shinkusuki and **

**Yondame-kun. Who gave me ideas so that I could update.**

**Profile-**

**Name:** Kuro Nyoko (last name first - means black gem)

**Age:** 21

**Looks:** She has black hair with silver streaks; She has black eyes, olive skin and rose lips. She's about 5' 5" (this is after the time skip so the boys are tall) She wears a black kimono that reaches above her knees. She also wears silver leggings underneath it. Her hair is up in a loose bun.

**Background:** She is Kakashi's niece and lives in Konoha close to him. Her family died due to a rare sickness and now her only remaining relative is Kakashi. She may argue with him a lot but she still loves him. (In a family love way) She's in Kakashi's team and is best friend with Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Shino, Choji, Lee, Gaara (somehow), Sasuke ( can only imagine how that happened) , and Shikamaru. She also get's along with everyone else when she's NOT causing trouble. ( very rare).

**Personality: **She's a friendly person who knows when to be serious. She's a tomboy and hates all of Sasuke's fangirls because they give her a head-ace (RIGHT). It's impossible to change her mind when it's made up. She will give her life for her friends and never gives up.

**Interests:** Training. Challenging Naruto Sasuke and Sakura ( always wins ) . Annoying everyone. Especially, Kakashi, Sasuke and his fangirls. Also having Ramen eating contests with Naruto.

**In Konoha (BTW Sasuke never went and joined Orochimaru)**

Nyoko ran through the streets of Konoha laughing madly at the misery of her latest victim. After she was shore that she was not being followed she stopped at Ichiracus Ramen bar, where she saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Nyoko said as she sat down next to him.

"You're in a good mood...what did you do THIS time?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Well..." Nyoko was caught off by Tenten.

"NYOKO!!!!" Tenten yelled as she advanced towards the girl. "NARUTO!!!"

"What I didn't do ANYTHING!" Naruto yelled in his defense.

" Naruto if I go down ...you're ridding shot gun." Nyoko said as she pulled Naruto by the arm out of the wrath of Tenten.

Nyoko pulled Naruto around the enter village until they lost Tenten and hid in the forest. Were they saw...Sasuke training.

They dropped down from the trees in front of him then they collapsed from exhaustion.

" What did you two do THIS time?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"It wasn't me...Nyoko did something that REALY made Tenten mad!" Naruto said as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

" Gee. Thanks..." Nyoko said sarcastically.

"What could you have done to make Tenten so angery?" Sasuke asked.

"Well..."

**FLASHBACK- (yesterday morning)**

Nyoko was sitting in her house eating breakfast.

"Man I'm bored..." She said to herself.

She looked out of her window and saw Tenten walking down the road. An evil little plan was already forming in her head.

First she walked up to Tenten.

"HI TENTEN!!" She yelled in her ear.

"Owww you're louder than Lee." Tenten complained.

"What are you doing?" Nyoko asked being nosey …again.

"Not much...I was going to eat…" Tenten started but then Nyoko cut her off.

"Good because neither do I …" Nyoko then dragged Tenten around all of Konoha without getting anything accomplished.

" Nyoko where are we going!" Tenten finally asked when she noticed that they were back at where they started.

" I just remembered that Lee lived here." She said as she nervously rubbed the back of her head, causing Tenten to sweet droop.

Nyoko knocked on the door and when Lee answered she grabbed his arm and started to drag him along with Tenten.

"Ok…let's get started." Nyoko said with an evil glint in her eye. She dragged them to a club (it's after the time skip) and then she pushed hem both in after handcuffing them together. As she walked away she could hear Lee over the music.

"DON'T WORRY TENTEN! I'LL GET THE HANDCUFFS OFF!"

"SHUT UP LEE!"

A few hours later Lee and Tenten finally got out of the club and Lee smashed the handcuffs. (Some ninjas they are)

"Did you two have fun?" Nyoko asked Tenten as she came around the corner.

" NO! Why did you do that?" Tenten yelled.

" I don't know…I guess I was bored…" Nyoko said as she had a distant look in her eyes.

" Well let's get on with it." She said dragging the girl with buns behind her.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"…" Nyoko replied.

" …?"

" SO…you have to spend a lot of time with Lee and Gai -sensei…I guess that you're used to the whole 'youth' thing…because I kind of see what they are getting at...'youth' is AMAZING!" Nyoko yelled scarring a few birds.

Tenten sweet dropped. 'Not ANOTHER Lee!' She thought.

"Youth, yes youth is amazing…" And Nyoko kept on talking about youth until Tenten couldn't take it any more.

"Could you STOP talking about 'youth' for one SECOND!?" Tenten screamed.

"…ok…"

"Where are we going anyways?" asked a VERY pissed off Tenten.

" I don't know I was just walking around waiting for you to suggest that we do something.

It took all of Tenten's self control NOT to kill the girl in front of her.

"…HEY LOOK IT'S SASUKE!" Nyoko yelled.

Tenten looked over and saw the Uchiha boy. Little did she know that it was one of Nyoko's doppelgangers. Now Tenten had seen Sasuke in the Chunnin exams but she never really got to meet him. And what was about to happen would puzzle her for the rest of her life.

"Hi Sasuke." Nyoko said again, as Sasuke began to walk towards them.

'Well…he's almost as hot as Neji…almost…' Tenten thought. 'Hold on …did I just think that?!'

" Sasuke this is Tenten, Tenten, this is Sasuke.

Tenten was having an argument with herself and failed to notice that it LOOKED like she was staring at Sasuke.

"…You are wearing pink and staring at me like an imbecile…so I presume that you are another of my fangirls." The Sasuke chough- clone- chough said before walking off. And Tenten stood there thinking

'WTF?!'

"…Freak…" Nyoko said before dragging Tenten again.

Hey Tenten don't you have to go and spend time with you're team now?" The black-eyed girl asked. (Nyoko)

"Thank Kami. (A god) I mean yeah buy." and then Tenten spead off.

Nyoko then raced over to the Huga estates and waited until she saw Neji walk outside on his way to see his teammates. Now it was time to put the rest of her plan in action.

She snuck up behind the Huga and used her Keeki geenki. One thing that she can do with it is suck the chakra out of her opponent. When Neji was rendered helpless she bound and gagged him. Dragging him through the street of Konoha but no one paid attention because they were used to seeing her do odd things. It was best to just leave her alone.

Once they were out of the village and into a training facility (The one where team seven practices in) she tied him to one of the logs.

"Don't worry Neji I'll get you out later. Ja'ne." And then she speed off to watch Tenten Lee and Gai, leaving poor Neji tied to a post.

With Gai's team

"Where's Neji…he's usually the first one here…" Lee asked out loud.

" I don't know but lets get started without him." Gai said.

' Why Neji…why did you have to leave me alone with Gai and Lee!'

"Tenten you look YOUTHFUL today!!…" And on it went for the rest of the day. When it was over Tenten was sore and pissed. Lee would not shut up for the rest of the day and Gai was worse.

" So how was training?" Nyoko asked when she saw Tenten.

" TERRIBLE!"

"I see." Nyoko said as she stroked her fake gottet. (Sp?)

Tenten started to walk fast in front of Nyoko hoping that she would leave. But Nyoko would not give up so easily.

"Ya know Tenten…I've never seen you with you're hair down…" Nyoko started.

Tenten didn't say anything…big mistake. Next thing you know she felt this PAINFUL tug at her hair. Nyoko was trying to undo the buns in her hair.

"OWWW!!! Nyoko what are you doing!?" Tenten asked/screamed.

" I just wanted to see you with you're hair down!" Nyoko said.

" LET GO!"

" …NO!"

"Why not?!"

"…because you'll hurt ME!" Nyoko screamed.

"LET GO!"

"NO!!!"

For ten minutes Tenten yelled at Nyoko for her to let go of her hair. Finally Nyoko let go but ran off before Tenten could hurt her. Poor Tenten was left in the middle of the forest with a HUGE headache! Then…it started to RAIN! This day was NOT going well for her. Not at all. And little did she know that her torment wasn't over yet.

When Tenten got home she fell asleep on the couch.

Next Morning ( morning in the real world) **Tenten's point of view.**

Tenten woke up and went to get dressed but to her horror……( you'll se what happened later.) Also when she looked at her nails….THEY HAD BEEN PAINTED ORANGE AND LIME GREEN! The sight reminded her of lee and his outfit….She got dressed and when she went to get her weapons she saw…THAT THEY WEREN'T THERE! The weapon mistress of Konoha was without her weapons. This made her REALLY pissed. EVERYTHING was gone not even the knives in here kitchen were there.

When she went to her desk to write about her worst day EVER in her diary ( if you have a problem with Tenten having a diary too bad!) she found…that it wasn't there. And instead there was a note…_IF you don't want ALL of Konoha to know what you're diary says…you will call Neji Huga ( the man you LIKE) ' girly man!'! _

"WHAT!? I cant do THAT!? …But I also don't want the rest of the world to know what my diary says…" Tenten said to herself.

She looked out of her window and saw Nyoko!

"This all started when I saw Nyoko yesterday…IM AN IDIOT! NO WONDER! NYOKO DID ALL OF THIS TO ME!!!…IM GOING TO KILL HER!" Tenten roared. And that is when Tenten started to chase Nyoko through Konoha.

**End warped flashback**

" So that's what happened…" Sasuke said remembering how cruel Nyoko could be.

" No wonder she's mad and chasing you around Konoha…" Naruto commented.

"I was actually amazed that she came out of her house…" Nyoko said to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yu'll see." Nyoko said.

A minuet later they heard the unmistakable sound of Tenten. Before they could run away. (Sasuke doesn't want to face the wrath of Tenten) They froze.

Tenten came barging into the clearing…wearing Lee's spandex and she looked RIDICULES! This ended up making Tenten even more mad but Nyoko and Naruto laughed so hard and Sasuke's eye's widened. Then before they were killed Naruto, Nyoko and Sasuke ran off and from Tenten for the rest of the day. And something that amazed them was that no one else saw Tenten in the spandex. Normally someone would notice Tenten chasing someone around the village…or maybe they just thought that it was Lee. The world will never know. (Sorry I just had to put that there.)

**HOLD ON! WERE NOT DO **

** !"#$ ?ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ\abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz€****ﾁ‚****ƒ„…†‡ˆ‰Š‹Œ****ﾍ****Ž****ﾏﾐ''""•–—****˜™š›œ****ﾝ****žŸ ¡¢£¤¥¦§¨©ª«¬­®¯°±²³´µ¶·¸¹º»¼½¾¿ÀÁÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊËÌÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÕÖ×ØÙÚÛÜÝÞßàáâãäåæçèéêëìíîïðñòóôõö÷øùúûüýþ **

** !"#$ ?ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ\abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz€****ﾁ‚****ƒ„…†‡ˆ‰Š‹Œ****ﾍ****Ž****ﾏﾐ''""•–—****˜™š›œ****ﾝ****žŸ ¡¢£¤¥¦§¨©ª«¬­®¯°±²³´µ¶·¸¹º»¼½¾¿ÀÁÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊËÌÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÕÖ×ØÙÚÛÜÝÞßàáâãäåæçèéêëìíîïðñòóôõö÷øùúûüýþ **

** !"#$ ?ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ\abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz€****ﾁ‚****ƒ„…†‡ˆ‰Š‹Œ****ﾍ****Ž****ﾏﾐ''""•–—****˜™š›œ****ﾝ****žŸ ¡¢£¤¥¦§¨©ª«¬­®¯°±²³´µ¶·¸¹º»¼½¾¿ÀÁÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊËÌÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÕÖ×ØÙÚÛÜÝÞßàáâãäåæçèéêëìíîïðñòóôõö÷øùúûüýþ **

** !"#$ ?ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ\abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz€****ﾁ‚****ƒ„…†‡ˆ‰Š‹Œ****ﾍ****Ž****ﾏﾐ''""•–—****˜™š›œ****ﾝ****žŸ ¡¢£¤¥¦§¨©ª«¬­®¯°±²³´µ¶·¸¹º»¼½¾¿ÀÁÂÃÄÅÆÇÈÉÊËÌÍÎÏÐÑÒÓÔÕÖ×ØÙÚÛÜÝÞßàáâãäåæçèéêëìíîïðñòóôõö÷øùúûüýþ **

** !"#$ ?**


	4. Training

**Chapter 4**

**Evilfangirl:**** HIYA!!!! I hope that everyone had a good holiday!!!!!!****And a happy New Year****Sorry if you're not in the same time zone as me or don't ****celebrate**** things like Christmas) But to the people who do HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Sasuke: Could you be ****any**** louder?**

**Evilfangirl:**** Yes.**

**Sasuke****:…..**

**Evilfangirl:**** Looks like some ones ****grumpy… What**** didn't get anything from Santa?**

**Sasuke****:…**

**Evilfangirl:**** Sasuke do the disenclamer.**

**Sasuke: Why? You do it.**

**Evilfangirl:**** Do it or I'll bring in Sakura and ****mistletoes**** for you to. She'll be all over you then.**

**Sasuke: -Sigh- ****Evilfangirl**** does not own Naruto. Thank ****Kami****god)**

**Evilfangirl: Oh and sorry if Sasuke seems a little OOC. I tried to keep him as close to character as possible. **

**( Translation**** notes will be but into parenthesis)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Authors ****Notes**

It was early morning and for once Nyoko had dragged her lazy self out of bed and went out to the forest to train. She was cutting a log into shreds when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you doing up so early? Sometimes you're even later that Kakashi." The mysterious voice said. She turned around to great them, only to see Sasuke.

"I know, odd isn't it? Usually I sleep like a log." She said to herself more than anybody else.

"Spar with me." Sasuke said as he walked up to her.

"OK. But no weapons or jutsus." She reminded him. She still remembered the last time that they had fought. She still had some burn marks from when Sasuke used 'Katon Gokaku no Jutsu'3( the fireball) on her.

"Fine, I'll beet you either way. " Sasuke boasted with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Nyoko challenged with a smirk.

And like that they were at it again. Sasuke and Nyoko would constantly challenge each other to fights and they would usually end with Sasuke winning. Just like with Naruto and Sasuke, they would always bicker and fight. But at the end of the day, they were still friends.

The fight started off with Nyoko trying to kick Sasuke right where the sun don't shine, but he caught her ankle with ease.

"That's not very nice." He taunted smirking yet again.

"Shut up Sasuke! I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face!" She yelled back trying to punch him but he caught her wrist with his other hand. She tried for another punch but Sasuke let her go and they both jumped away from each other.

"I'd like to see you try." He challenged.

They both simultaneously ran towards each other and aimed a punch. Both blocked the hits by grabbing the others balled fist in their free palm.

"You've improved." Sasuke complemented." But is it enough to beat me?" He teased.

"We'll see wont we?" She responded.

Sasuke would never use his full strength on her, but for him it was a good way to tease her and a good warm up. Nyoko knew this but she still tried to kick the Uchiha's butt. Usually getting her own ass kicked. Their sparing match soon turned into wrestling. They both fell on the ground but both being as stubborn as they were, weren't about to give up any time soon. One second Sasuke had Nyoko pinned to the ground but they with a sudden burst of energy Nyoko would be winning. There was a sudden snap of a twig and they both looked over to see…KAKASHI!

"Kakashi –sensei?" Nyoko said. "What are you doing here you're never on time?"

"Never you mind that…Sasuke am I going to have to keep you away from Nyoko?" He teased.

They both looked at each other and at the position that they were in. Sasuke stood up trying to keep his cool. Nyoko on the other hand was angry.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" She yelled disgusted." We were WRESTELING! And I was about to win!"

Sasuke scoffed at her. "Yeah, right." He muttered.

"You're lucky that Kakashi-sensei cam because if he didn't you would be minced meat by now! Cower in fear of my AWSOME ninja skills!" she yelled at him, receiving a few odd looks.

"Are you ok in the head? Did you take your medication?" He teased.

"You are so dead." She threatened.

"You're right I'm SO scared of your amazing ninja skills." He mocked.

"You should be!" she responded causing Sasuke to chuckle. "Hey, where did Kakashi-sensei go?"

"With your amazing ninja skills, didn't you notice that he had left already? Or were you just bluffing about them?" He asked.

Nyoko glared at Sasuke and he smirked, ticking her off. She then tackled Sasuke knocking them both to the ground.

Then they heard a voice. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called to him. "Nyoko what are you doing to him?! Are you OK Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Was all that he said to acknowledge her.

Then Naruto appeared from out of the bushes. "Konichiwa mina (Hello everyone)!" He said with a smile.

Nyoko let go of Sasuke and glomped Naruto. "Hi Naruto-baka (Naruto-idiot)!" She said with a smile.

"Oi (hey)! Who's the idiot here?" He asked.

"Both of you." Sasuke answered for Nyoko, receiving pathetic glares from the both of them.

"Hey has anyone seen Tenten or Neji? Hinata said that she hasn't seen either of them for a while and she's beginning to get worried." Sakura said trying to start up a conversation.

"Nyoko, you did let Neji go and give Tenten her stuff back…right?" Naruto asked her.

"Uh….maybe…." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered amazed by her stupidity.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, come with me." She said.

"Why would we want to come and get killed by Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"…'cuz…" she responded.

"That's all you have?" Naruto asked sweetdroping by her lame reason.

"Come on…I need some, big strong men, to protect little old me." She said pathetically causing both boys to sweetdrop.

"You just want us to come so you don't have to face Tenten alone." Naruto said.

"Yes." She agreed hanging her head in defeat."Please! You're my teammates were supposed to help each other." She pleaded.

"Yeah and your supposed to be a ninja. You should be able to face anything." Sasuke responded.

"For once I agree with Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

"PLEASE!" she pleaded and then her devious little mind came up with an idea. "Naruto I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen. Sasuke I'll think of a plan to help you get rid of your fan girls." She proposed.

Naruto gave in quickly. "OK!"

Sasuke took a minute to weigh his options. "Fine." He finally agreed.

"Yes!" She yelled triumphantly pumping her fist into the air.

Sasuke sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought to himself.

"We'll be back soon Sakura. Ja'ne (something like 'see ya')." She said as she grabbed both boys wrist and then she speed of towards her apartment with them behind her. When they got there, Nyoko grabbed a box of miscellaneous items **(Tenten's stuff) **and they went towards Tenten's apartment.

"I say that we drop everything of f, and ring the door bell. Then, we run off as fast as we can towards Neji…" Naruto started saying but was then cut off by Nyoko.

"No, Naruto I have a plan…I'm going to talk to Tenten…" She said.

"You're going to talk to her?! Do you have a death wish or something?!"Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, when I pull these pranks don't you think that I think up of a way to get out of trouble first? That's the only reason that I'm not in jail yet." Nyoko said.

"Then why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"Incase it doesn't work." She said simply.

They arrived at Tenten's door. And Nyoko told them her plan. Naruto knocked on her door as Nyoko hid behind him so Tenten wouldn't see her. The door cracked open and Tenten peered outside through it.

"Naruto…Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hey Tenten." Naruto smiled at her. "Have you seen Neji?"

"You can't find him?" She asked worry laced in with her voice.

"No, he's not anywhere and Hinata's stating to get worried." Sasuke said.

Then Nyoko walked forward and stood in front of Tenten. "I think that I may know where he is." She said.

"NYOKO!" Tenten roared.

"Before you kill me I have a proposition." She said very business like.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering why she would be stupid enough to come, she wouldn't unless she had a good reason.

Nyoko smiled. "It's my plan, to get you a man." **(XP That Rhymes)**

"What?" Tenten asked blushing.

"I'll tell you if you promise NOT to kill me. And let me inside." She bargained.

"You have five minutes." Tenten said letting her in.

Naruto and Sasuke weighted outside for them.

'This is SO worth a bowl of ramen!' Naruto thought to himself.

'This is stupid I could be training instead. Why did I agree to do this? Oh well, at least I'm not around Sakura.' Sasuke thought to himself as he played with a kuni. **(Don't try this at home children; there what you call professionals XD)**

Inside of Tenten's house Nyoko gave her back her stuff and Tenten quickly changed into her regular clothing.

"So why did you come here?" the weapons mistress asked.

"Well to start off, a little birdie told me that you like Neji…" She started but then Tenten yelled at her.

"Not only do did you steel my diary you read it too!" She yelled.

"I didn't read it I just noticed that you seem the pay more attention to things when ever Neji is mentioned. And that you always seem to watch him." Nyoko said causing Tenten to blush. "Anyway listen to me very carefully, and do exactly as I say and by the end of the day you should have Neji."

A little while later both girls came out of the apartment.

"Now do just as I told you." Nyoko said.

"Yes, you do know that I_'_m still angry at you. But, if this works then I MIGHT not kill you." Tenten said.

"Good. Oh, Sasuke and Naruto had nothing to do with it, so if it doesn't work do go and kill them." The black haired kunoichi said before they left.

'She actually got all three of us out of trouble after what she did to Tenten…note to self, never get onto Nyoko's bad side.' Sasuke thought as the three of them went back to Team 7's training sight.

When they arrived they saw Sakura looking over the bridge's railing at the water, while Kakashi was reading his ever present Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

"You're late." The silver haired Jonin said not even looking up from his book.

"And you're reading THAT book again! Put it away!" Nyoko yelled at him.

Kakashi sighed and turned the page of his book. "Let's begin training." He said. He put them into teams so they could practice their hand to hand combat. Naruto were on one side of the field and to Sakura's great displeasure Sasuke and Nyoko were on the other. After a while Naruto won the battle surprisingly and they sat down to watch Sasuke and Nyoko.

Sasuke sent a kick aimed at Nyoko's stomach but she jumped up out of his reach. She though kuni, senbon, and shuriken down at Sasuke. They hit their mark but then 'Sasuke' turned into a log.

'Art of substitution!' Nyoko thought but then saw that Sasuke had thrown a kuni at her. She turned her body so that instead of hitting her it only grazed her shoulder. When she landed on the ground she winced a little. Sasuke then appeared behind Nyoko and held a kuni to her neck.

"I win." Sasuke whispered in her ear. But then she disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Kuso (darn)" 'Kagabushin no jutsu' (Shadow clone) He thought as he looked around to find her.

"This time I'll beat you for sure!" She yelled out to him as she aimed another hand full of senbon at him. But Sasuke quickly jumped out of harms way, and the senbon embedded themselves in the ground where Sasuke was a second ago. They ran toward each other and aimed punches and kicks. Finally, Sasuke landed a blow and kicked Nyoko in the stomach sending her flying back into a tree trunk. Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared in front of her holding a kuni up to her neck.

Sasuke smirked as Nyoko growled. "Fine you win." She said in defeat. "Now get that thing away from me." She said referring to the kuni. "I don't like having sharp and dangerous objects close to my neck." She said and Sasuke removed the kuni walking away.

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura called to him.

Naruto came running up to Nyoko. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Nyoko said rubbing her stomach. "Do you have to kick so hard?" Nyoko called out to Sasuke but he just smirked again and grabbed all of his kuni that he had used during the fight. She began doing the same thing.

"That concludes training for today. Ja. (Something like see you)"Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Darn I thought that I would win this time!" Nyoko muttered to herself. She then ran and glomped Sasuke causing him to stager forward a few steps.

"Nani? (What)" He asked her.

"You may have won this time, but earlier this morning neither of us won. I challenge you to a rematch!" Nyoko said smirking.

'She always was a sore looser.' Sasuke thought. "Fine then." Sasuke said as she let go of him and they both got into fighting stances.

"You have disgraced my people. Now we will fight. I will defeat you!" She said in a very dramatic voice. **(LOL**** L****ike the ninja in the ****old black and white movies.) **Sakura left, and so did Naruto after Nyoko gave him some money so he could go buy ramen. They fought for hours before Sasuke finally pinned her down and Nyoko admitted defeat. They lied on their backs, too tiered to move. It was now night and they looked up at the black sky. Their only source of light was the silver moon and the brilliant stars.

After a while Nyoko said "When I can move again…I'm going to beat you."

"Will you ever learn?" Sasuke mocked.

"No." She answered. Then they both began to get some feeling back in their arms and legs. When they stood up she stated, "I will beat you, but not now, now I'm tired…and hungry."

"Just like you to be thinking about food at a time like this." Sasuke sighed.

They walked off of the field and went their separate ways. When Nyoko got home an evil plan was forming in her head. Tomorrow was going to be full of chaos.

"Oh, how I love controlled chaos." She said to herself as she fell asleep.

**Evilfangirl: So what do you guys think?**

**Sasuke: Why am I so OOC?**

**Evilfangirl: At least I didn't put you into a chicken costume and have you sing the Barny song.**

**Sasuke: ****O.o**

**Evilfangirl: Ok! I need to know who to do next. Sorry that this Chapter was a filler. So I need everyone to review and tell me what character to terrorize ****next :3****SO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!! IF YOU DO THEN I'LL GIVE YOU POCKY!!!!! Oh and when you do review please give me some ideas if you can. Ideas on who you want and what Nyoko should do to them! **** :3**


	5. Fangirls

**Chapter 5 **

**( by the way I'm going to change the name because I cant think of 10 ways to annoy each Naruto character without it getting repetitive so I'm just going to come up with the best ways that I can .)**

**Evilfangirl: HOLA!!!!****(Read above VERY important!)**

**Sasuke:…freak…**

**Evilfangirl: Careful Sasuke. I can call your fangirl's here and have them on you faster that you think.**

**Sasuke: I'll be out of Konoha by then.**

**Evilfangirl: Nope! Ever hear of INSTANT messaging?**

**Sasuke: …sht**

**Evilfangirl: So be nice.**

**Sasuke: I will not kill Evilfangirl. I will not kill Evilfangirl…**

**Evilfangirl: …don't worry you'll get to take your anger out whispers plan **

**-****A**** few minutes later-**

**Sasuke and Evilfangirl walking towards fangirl's with bazookas and a nuke.**

**Evilfangirl: Before I forget…I don't own Naruto****…**** ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**(Author's stupid unimportant comments :D)**

**Recap---**

They walked off of the field and went their separate ways. When Nyoko got home an evil plan was forming in her head. Tomorrow was going to be full of chaos.

"Oh, how I love controlled chaos." She said to herself as she fell asleep.

**Back to the story****…****again****! ---**

Early next morning, Nyoko woke up grabbed a few miscellaneous items and bolted out the door.

When she reached her destination she furiously knocked on the door and weighted for him **(not telling who .)** to answer. She quickly got fed with weighting up and used her ninja powers to climb up the tree next to his bedroom window, then carefully and silently snuck in. That was, until she tripped over the curtains and fell loudly knocking some books and scrolls off of the desk. Then the sleeping boy jolted up from his bead holding a kuni threateningly.

"That the?! Nyoko!?" He yelled.

"HOLA Emo Muffin!" She yelled as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I told you not to call me that. And what are you doing in my house?" he demanded. 'I thought you were another one of my fangirl's.' He thought to himself.

Yup, you guessed it Nyoko was in the house of Konoha's heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke and calling him an Emo Muffin. **(Me: XD Sasuke ish an Emo**** Muffin and ****Emo ****Elmo****- ****Sasuke****W****T****H!?)**

"Well you see, it all started when the hot wheals cars started to attack me along with the cookie monster…" Nyoko started 'explaining' just to get on Sasuke's nerves.

He sighed before getting out of bed and walking over to her picking up everything that she had dropped in her brilliant entry.

"Why are you really here?" He asked looking towards her.

"Keeping my promise! I told you that I would help you get back at your fangirl's so I came to get you. I knocked on the door but you didn't answer." She said picking up the rest of the stuff.

"So you came through my window?"

"Well it's not my fault that you're a heavy sleeper…"

"Who could sleep through THAT?" He asked referring to her falling.

"Well I wasn't supposed to fall…I was gonna come in and use this bull horn to wake you up." She sad smiling and holding up an air horn.

Sighing Sasuke got up and walked over to his closet to find some clothes. **M****ost guys sleep in only there boxers)**

Nyoko then found herself staring at Sasuke when his back was turned. 'Wow' was all that she could think.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face her.

"Don't be so full of yourself." She replied blushing only slightly as Sasuke pulled a shirt over his head.

A few minutes later Sasuke walked up to her. "So, what's your brilliant plan? Does it involve you seeking through windows of any sort? If so I think it safer if we don't." Sasuke said smirking as he leaned on the wall.

"NO." She said blushing. Quickly she told Sasuke her plan and they got to work. They were planning on targeting the two biggest fangirls, Ino and Sakura.

They set off targeting Sakura first. Using there ninja powers they snuck into her house through her door. Only after Sasuke insisted that they don't go through the window. When they entered her room they saw that it was basically a Sasuke shrine. Both of there eyes twitched.

"That's disturbing on so many levels." Was all that Nyoko said, Sasuke nodded in agreement. Quickly they set to work. A short time later, they finished and made there way to Ino's, sabotaging the blond. After word they went back to Nami's apartment which was closest to them. They got inside to eat some well disserved breakfast. **(Milk and cereal, milk and cereal, milk and cereal - cereal and milk! ****Sasuke - -**

A little while later they heard the unmistakable roar of Ino and Sakura. This was followed by them pounding on the door.

"Should we open the door?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's get a look at Sakura's and Ino's makeovers. It's the least we can do. But, remember the rest of the plan." Nami warned.

When they didn't open the door Sakura did by using her strength. When it was down they saw Nyoko backed up against the wall and Sasuke standing right in front of her with there arms wrapped around each other and then they kissed. It was cur short by Sakura and Ino yelling.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke and Nyoko turned there heads to see them both. Sakura's hair had been died blond and Ino's bubblegum pink.

"Nice hair." Nyoko commented with a smirk, laying hr head against Sasuke's chest.

They both stormed out of the house after Sasuke gave them an icy glare. When they left Nami quickly fixed the door and started bursting with laughter.

Sasuke smirked. "You know, a lot of fangirls are going to be after your head."

"I know, but it was worth it! Sakura's faced was perfect!" She said going into a fit of giggles again. But this time she fell on the floor holding her sides from laughter.

"We should go to training; Kakashi-sensei is probably there already." Sasuke said walking over to the door.

"Ha! I wonder what everyone will think of Sakura and Ino's new hair style." Nami said as she locked the door after them and they made there way to the training grounds.

When they got there Nami waved at Naruto and they looked around to see that Kakashi-sensei was not there, nor was Sakura.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sakura-chan? She's usually here by this time." Naruto asked.

"HA! Just weight till you see what we did." Nyoko boasted.

"What?" Naruto asked hurriedly.

"Now, now. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." She said.

"Oh, what did you do Nyoko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see. Oh but it couldn't have worked with out Sasuke's help. That was priceless!" She said laughing.

"Sasuke-teme helped you with one of your plans?!" Naruto said surprised.

"Hn." He said while leaning against a tree. "She woke me up this morning and dragged me into it."

"OY! You agreed to it." She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"And you'll probably be killed for what you did."He huffed.

"But it was worth it."

Naruto looked between them and whined asking them to tell him what they had done.

A while later Kakashi-sensei came.

"Yo." He said while giving a little wave. A few seconds later he asked, "Where is Sakura?"

"Probably with Ino to get all of Sasuke's fangirls together so they can come and kill me." Nyoko said smiling.

He sighed. "What did you do THIS time?"

"You'll have to weight and see. When they come and try to kill me, I want you guys to hold them back. I'm thinking that Suna will be far enough away from them." She said.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea." Sasuke mumbled.

"Until then, why don't we begin training?" Nyoko suggested.

Kakashi split them up pairing Naruto and Nyoko to fight while the winner would fight Sasuke.

Nyoko won the match and started fighting Sasuke. Naruto stood on the sidelines cheering her on. Then when Sasuke won and had her pinned to a tree they heard a distant rumbling.

"What is that?" Naruto asked looking at the sky. "There are no clouds so it can't be thunder…"

"I know what that is…fangirl's." Nyoko whispered. (Me-DUN DUN DUNNN! Sasuke- Freak.)

Said fangirls then burst through the foliage and into the clearing to see Nyoko and Sasuke so close together.

"Sakura what did you do to your hair?!" Naruto asked when he saw her now golden locks.

"There she is!" One of them screamed. "Hey get away from my Sasuke-kun!" She added causing Nyoko and Sasuke to sweatdrop.

"What exactly did they do?" Naruto asked.

"She died my hair BLOND!" Sakura yelled.

"And mine PINK!" Ino yelled.

"And she kissed Sasuke-kun!" They both yelled.

Naruto's and Kakashi's eyes/eye widened. 'She did what?! 'They both thought.'

Nyoko rolled her eyes. "Sasuke-kun this. Sasuke-kun that. Get a life! He doesn't like you! Why don't you get that through your thick skulls? He doesn't belong to you. What's so special about him anyway?!" She demanded.

"Then why did you kiss him?" Naruto asked.

"I thought that it would be funny to see there reactions." She replied shrugging.

"The fact of the matter is that, Sasuke's not for you. Go after some other boy that will actually love you back." She said walking towards them.

A few seconds later they walked away. Then the clearing was empty of all Sasuke fangirls.

"I never thought that it would happen…" Sasuke started.

"What? That Nyoko would kiss you? I thought that she would rather eat her own foot." Naruto said.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh come off it Naruto. I only did it to help get rid of his fangirls."She said turning away from them. 'Even thought he is a good kisser…' She thought too herself.

'HA! Imagine them dating! Sasuke's fangirls would kill Nyoko! And that would NEVER happen! Right?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Well that'll conclude training for today. Tomorrow you guys have the day off." Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"So…you guys wan'na go get some ramen? I'm starving!" She asked both boys.

Naruto quickly nodded his head exited. **( :L ****drool****…ramen)**

Sasuke shrugged and went along with them. When they got to the ramen shop they sat down and ordered their food.

"I don't care what you say Naruto, but I'm not paying the bill." Nyoko said after seeing the tower of ramen Naruto had eaten and how he was still buying more.

"Awww come on Nyoko-chan! Please! I'll pay you back." Naruto said.

"You still haven't paid me back from last time." She countered.

Naruto pouted and didn't even bother to ask Sasuke, because he knew that he wouldn't. A little while later they left the ramen stand.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the park?" Nyoko asked.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Sasuke mumbled.

"NOPE!" She said smiling as she grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the biggest park in Konoha.

When they got there Nyoko ran and began climbing the slide backwards without using her ninja powers. She got about halfway up before sliding back down and having to start up again. Sasuke and Naruto watched her for a minute before Naruto got on the slide next to her and tried to do the same thing. Sasuke sighed as he sat on the park bench and watched their futile attempts. **(M****e- the Slide is mightier than the pen or sword. XP)**

Sasuke watched the both of them play from the bench. 'Maby this day wasn't so bad.' He thought to himself.

**(Me- Sorry but I don't see Sasuke playing on the play ground…or at least not yet.)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Evilfangirl: Hope you liked it . **

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Evilfangirl: What's the matter? Cat got your ****tongue**

**Sasuke: ****Hn.**

**Evilfangirl: -- Quit it or ****I'll call the fangirls!**

**Sasuke: …I hate you.**

**Evilfangirl: squirts with water Bad Sasuke, bad.**

**Sasuke: Now you stop!**

**Evilfangirl:squirts again**

**Sasuke glares**

**Evilfangirl: Please review and you get…to spray Sasuke with the sprayer thingy **** It's fun!**

**Sasuke: glares I'll get you for this….mark my words I will have my revenge!**

**Evilfangirl: O.o**


	6. coudn't think of a name

Chap6--

Evilfangirl: sitting in EMO corner with cookies and rocking out to music

Sasuke: O.o what are you doing?

Evilfangirl: …I don't know…LET"S SING THE DOOM SONG! DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM…

Sasuke…It's better than Sakura and Ino…

Evilfangirl: Let's both sing to my iPod songs!

Sasuke: No.

Evilfangirl: Aww! At least listen to it.

Sasuke: listens to music O.o Killswitch Engage…so different than what I would have expected from you.

Evilfangirl: rocks out

Sasuke:sigh I'll do the disenclaimer…Evilfangirl doesn't own Naruto…if she ever did all hell would break loose…

Evilfangirl: Oblivious to everything and looking like an idiot while playing the air guitar

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(My stupid interventions)

Daybreak came, and signaled the start of the day for many people inside of Konoha who had to get up and open shop. By this time though one shinobi was already up and training, Uchiha Sasuke. He viciously punched and kicked at sand bag until it split opened. Ignoring the now broken bag, he walked over to a wooden post and continued to beat at that. A few hours later, Naruto showed up.

"Oy! Sasuke, what did you do to the punching bag?!" He yelled at his team mate.

Sasuke replied with only an "Hn." Before resuming his training.

Naruto sat down on the ground waited for Sakura, Nyoko and Kakashi to arrive. Soon after, Sakura entered the field.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" She sang. Sasuke just ignored her and sat down underneath a tree to rest.

Sakura tried to flirt with Sasuke ending with him ignoring her even more and Sakura taking her anger out on Naruto.

When Kakashi finally rived he was about to start training but there was just one problem. They were missing one member of there team, Nyoko.

"…where is…" He started.

"Not here yet." They answered before he could finish.



Kakashi sighed. "And she complains about me being late." He mumbled. "Sasuke would you go and get her so we can start training." Kakashi asked.

He silently got up before turning to exit the training grounds and heading for Nyoko's house.

When he got there he didn't bother to knock on the door. That woman could sleep through ANYTHING! So he made his way to the back of her house and focused chakra to the souls of his feat and climbed up the wall. When he reached her window he broke in and hoped inside.

'This seems familiar.' He thought to himself. **(Like when she snuck into his house to wake him up)**

Next to him Nyoko laid on the bed asleep. He reached an arm out to try and shake her awake. She mumbled something and rolled over to face him. He tried again.

Then he heard her mutter, 'mmm…Sasuke…' before turning around again. Sasuke stood in shock for a second before shaking it off.

This time he walked over to her door and walked downstairs into her kitchen. Soon after he came back up stairs holding a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it and held the sweet candy in front of her nose. She sniffed once and then jolted awake.

When she woke she said only one word, "Food." And turned to look at Sasuke, or rather the chocolate he held.

"I thought that you didn't like sweets." She wondered.

"It's to wake you up." He stated.

"Well it worked. So…you gonna eat that?"

He sighed before giving her the candy which she happily ate." Why are you here?"

"Kakashi sent me to wake you."

"What time is it?" She asked herself before turning to look at the clock. "Guess I over slept a little."

He sighed again. "Just get up so we can go." He said before turning to exit her room, allowing her to change.

'Sasuke seems a little crankier than usual. And that's saying something.' She thought before changing and going about her morning routine. In a matter of minuets she was done and went downstairs to find Sasuke. He was sitting on her sofa with his head resting on his hands (Sasuke EMO pose O.o)

"Sasuke?" He She asked uncertainly. Without saying a word he got up and began walking to the training fields. Nyoko quickly grabbed a muffin on the counter before following him.

When they got there Naruto and Sakura were already warmed up. "Now that we're all here," Kakashi said talking more to Nyoko than anyone else; she rolled her eyes at him before he continued. "Let's begin our mission."

"YES!" Naruto yelled. "So what are we going to do today? Save princes? Fight some notorious enemy ninja?" He said excitedly in anticipation.

"Not exactly, we have to deliver a message to a neighboring village." He said as he began walking towards the village gates. Naruto pouted.



"Hey at least it's better than having to do a D rank mission like having to go and find someone's cat." Nyoko said as she began to follow Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto then began to talk to Sakura resulting in her waking him over the head after he used a really cheesy pick up line on her. Something like, if I were to re-arrange the alphabet I would put U and I together. (Me-XD Sasuke-Dobe)

Nyoko walked next to Sasuke who was being silent as usual. As they walked behind everyone else Nyoko kept on glancing at Sasuke. 'He seems even more moody than usual…I think that he's PMSing.' She thought to herself.

"What is it Nyoko-chan?" Sasuke asked her snapping her out of her trance.

"Wha?" She asked.

"You've been staring at me for a while."

"I have?"

He stopped for a second and looked at her. "What is it?"

"…I was just thinking that, it seems like something is really bothering you."

He didn't say anything.

"Sasuke, you can talk to me. Tell me, what is it?"

"…It's nothing." For the rest of the trip he wouldn't say anything else. They reached the village and delivered the scroll to the daimio. Soon after, Naruto began to whine about being hungry.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm hungry too. Why don't we stop and eat before heading back to Konoha?" Nyoko suggested to Kakashi.

He shrugged. "Go and find a place to eat, well meet back here in two hours." He said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Show off." Naruto muttered. "Hey why don't we go and look for someplace to eat together Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"NO!" She yelled back before resting her eyes on Sasuke and walking towards him. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, why don't we go and find someplace to eat?" She asked blushing.

"No." He answered as he turned around and began walking in one direction.

"Oi, Naruto, I think I saw a ramen shop. I think you might like to go there." Nyoko said to the blond headed ninja.

Naruto eagerly nodded his head excitedly.

"Sasuke, wanna come to?" She asked him before he exited the clearing." There's bound to be another restaurant that you can go to since you don't really like ramen."

He hesitated before turning around and walking back towards them as if saying 'sure'.

"Sakura…" Nyoko started. "You coming?" She asked.



Sakura glared at her fuming with anger, "No." She said before storming off.

Nyoko shrugged. "Come on." She said before grabbing both of the boy's arms and dragging them around.

They reached the center of the town and Nyoko began walking down the main street dragging both boys behind her. She let go of there arms began to look around for a place to eat.

"Why don't we eat here?" Sasuke finally said as he stopped Nyoko and stood in front of a restaurant.

"Sure why not? What do you think Naruto?"

"Ramen would be better." He argued as he eyed a ramen bar a few stores down.

Sasuke sighed. "Then go get ramen. I'll eat here." He said before turning to there female companion wondering where she would eat.

"I'll eat here to." She said smiling at Naruto.

He shrugged and walked off as Sasuke and Nyoko entered the restaurant.

They sat down and ordered. As they waited for there food Sasuke looked out of the window deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Nyoko asked as she leaned forward propping her elbows up on the table and resting her head in her hands.

Sasuke sighed "Nothing of importance."

Nyoko rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Something's been bothering you all day, what is it?"

He sighed but didn't answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke are you going to tell me or not?" She asked much like when a mother would scold their child.

He smirked.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"It's funny when you try to be serious." He said as he leaned forward and mimicked Nyoko's position.

She glared at him with as much intensity as she could manage. This wasn't much, and just caused Sasuke's smirk to grow wider.

"Please tell me, it worries me." She pleaded.

He sighed again. "Today is the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre." He said before breaking eye contact with Nyoko.

"Sasuke…" She started but was the cut off by their waitress.

"Here is your food." Waitress said as she gave Nyoko her food. She leaned far across the table to give Sasuke his food and winked at him. He just rolled his eyes at her. "Are you two on a date?" She asked as she glared at Nyoko.

"No." Sasuke said. This seamed to make her a lot happier.



"Oh, well then you know later you and I can go on a date." She offered Sasuke.

"Not interested." He said before she could say anything else.

Her expression saddened. "Well let me know if you change your mind." She said before turning around to wait on another table.

Nyoko giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just the way girls keep on throwing themselves at you and they use the same terrible flirting skills." She said before taking a bit of her food.

"It's not funny, it's just annoying." He said before he began eating.

"You know I've never seen you flirt with a girl before. Why is that?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Just an observation of mine."

"These girls don't care about me. They barely know me. They only care because they think that I'm hot."

"Exactly. So I'm wondering, because girls are annoying to you …"

"Stop right there. I don't flirt with many girls because they don't care about anything but looks and such. And the one girl I do like doesn't like me back." He said.

"Who do you like?!" She asked excitedly.

"For get it, I'm not telling you."

"Awww, why not?"

He didn't answer.

"Please."

"No."

When they finished Sasuke paid, much to Nyoko's objection, and went to meet up with the rest of team 7.

They were there first and decided to sit underneath the trees as they waited for everyone else.

"I have another question."

"What is this twenty questions?" The raven haired ninja asked.

"Aww come on." She pleaded.

"Fine what?"

"Your hair. Why does it look like that?"



"What do you mean?"

"It spikes up in the back. Do you put gel in it or something?" She asked as she looked at his hair.

"No it naturally does that."

"So you've always had duck-butt hair?"

"What?"

If you look at it from the side it looks like a ducks ass."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You think?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love your hair, I just don't think that it's natural." She said as she circled him observing all angles of his hair. Finally, she sat down in front of him.

He smiled faintly at her interest at the nature of his hair. Then he grabbed her wrist and put her hand in his hair. "See? No gel."

Nyoko ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "You have very soft hair." She breathed.

Sasuke closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her hands in his hair. (O.o)

Suddenly, the bushes behind them began to rustle and the both turned to look at them. Nyoko drew her kuni and threw it at the bushes.

"OW! Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto shouted. "Who threw that at me?! I bet it was you teme!" He yelled.

"That was me Naruto. Sorry, it's instinct by now." Nyoko apologized to the blond.

"Oh, ok then." He said before sitting next to them.

After a few minuets of an awkward silence, Nyoko pulled out her iPod.

"Do you always have that thing with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yup!" She smiled. "I can't live without my music.

"OH! Can I listen?" He asked.

"Sure why not? Pick a song any some. I have speakers with me and well hook them up." She said handing it to Naruto. After a few moments he smiled triumphantly. "Found one, now what?" He asked as he handed her the iPod.

Nyoko plugged in the iPod and Teenagers by My Chemical Romance started to play. (Or what ever song you like) Nyoko smiled as she got up off the ground and began to dance. Both boys stared at her like she had gone mad. She flashed one of her brilliant smiled and grabbed each of there arms pulling them up.

"Let us DANCE!" She said as she started to disco.

Naruto began dancing like a drunken man but Sasuke just lied back against a tree watching the two idiots with a small smirk on his face.

When both Sakura and Kakashi arrived they froze probably thinking that Nyoko and Naruto were both on crack.



"Why don't we go back now?" Kakashi suggested. And everyone agreed. As they were walking Nyoko drifted over to the boys.

"What do you guys think about trying to get Kakashi-sensei?" She whispered. "He needs to be punished for being late all the time."

Naruto smiled while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that we could pull a prank on a jonin?"

"Why not try?" Nyoko said and then smirked. "I have an idea." She whispered and told them her plans.

When they made there way a little further into the forest, Nyoko suddenly collapsed causing everyone to run to her. Kakashi kneeled next to her trying to find out what was wrong. When Kakashi reached out to shake Nyoko by the shoulders, Naruto quickly reached into Kakashi's kuni pouch and grabbed his Ichi Ichi Paradise book and ran.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled after the blond.

Nyoko then jumped up and ran after Naruto so did Sasuke. As they ran off into the trees Kakashi and Sakura stood dumbfounded, before running off into the trees searching for them.

By this time though Nyoko and Sasuke transformed into Naruto and Naruto had made doppelgangers of himself, all to confuse Kakashi and Sakura.

After a while of running around in circles the three genins meet up at a clearing. They crowded around Naruto who held the book triumphantly. Nyoko urged Naruto to open the book and he did so. They all froze. Inside were images too terrifying to describe.

"AH! MY EYES!"Nyoko yelled as she covered her eyes. Naruto gaped while Sasuke sighed.

'Great, our teachers almost as bad as Jiraiya.' Sasuke thought.

Suddenly Kakashi and Sakura jumped into the clearing and Kakashi fumed when he saw all of them holding his book open.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Nyoko…" he started.

"Tsk tsk tsk Kakashi-sensei. This stuffs going to rot your brain." Nyoko scolded. "Sasuke." She said looking towards him. "Would you take care of this?" She asked handing him the book.

He nodded and threw it up into the sky before pre-forming hand seals and then yelling out "Katon Gokaku no Jutsu.", thus burning the book.

The silver haired jonin twitched and glared with his one visible eye. But that was enough and caused all the younger ninjas to shiver in fear. Nyoko shook it off and began walking.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's head back to the village." She said walking past him.

"Nyoko …" Kakashi started but wasn't able to finish because she began to run as fast as she could towards the village, with both boys following.

After about an hour of traveling the three genins reached the village.

"We beat Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!" The orange clad ninja yelled.

"Who did you beat?" Asked an ominous voice asked.



The three froze before turning around and seeing Kakashi leaning against a building wall.

"RUN!" Nyoko yelled, but before they could Kakashi had three more clones that surrounded them. Sakura stood next to the original.

"Why did you do that Nyoko? You had to drag poor Sasuke-kun into it too. You're despicable." She glared.

Nyoko yawned. "Oh yeah I'm a monster." She said sarcastically.

"Enough, the fact still remains that you destroyed my book. Now what are you going to do about that?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't get your panties in a knot. Your book is safe." Nyoko said as she grabbed the book from her pocket."Here's your book." She said before handing it to him. "I can't believe you didn't notice a genjutsu." She said disapprovingly.

"That was a genjutsu!?"Naruto asked. "I thought you really burned the book."

"I'm not THAT mean Naruto."

Kakashi sighed and took the book. "I'll report to Tsunade-sama. We'll have training tomorrow as usual."Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I'm going home! Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled winking at Sasuke before running home.

"See ya tomorrow Sakura!" Naruto called after her. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go to Ichirakus before heading home."

And with that he was gone to. Sasuke and Nyoko were now the only ones left on the street. Sasuke began to walk down the street himself with Nyoko following (they live close to each other). The walk was quiet but nice. Nyoko skipped ahead of the raven haired boy. Soon they reached Nyoko's turn. She turned around to say goodbye to Sasuke but when she looked at him, he was looking up into the sky deep in thought.

'He's thinking about his family.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke stood there close to a tree just thinking. Suddenly he was brought back to earth. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that Nyoko had her arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"Nyoko…" he started.

"Don't look so sad Sasuke. They wouldn't want it." She said looking up at him.

He looked back at her, and then nodded his head in understanding.

She let go of him and smiled. We'll then ja'ne!(bye)" she said before disappearing down her street towards her house.

Sasuke took one look after her said goodbye and walked home.

'Thank you Nyoko. But, it's best if you just leave me alone. Trying to help me just makes it worse. I'll leave one day and I don't want to see you be sad when I do." He thought to himself before going to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX



Evilfangirl: Sorry it took me So long to update!!

Sasuke: …

Evilfangirl: Sasuke what's wrong?

Sasuke…

Evilfangirl: Are you PMSing?

Sasuke: glare I'm not a girl.

Evilfangirl: Are you sure?

Sasuke: Would you like me to prove it?

Evilfangirl: O.o And if I said yes?

Sasuke: rolls eyes and leaves.

Evilfangirl: -- Can't he take a joke? …Review and no flames please. . Come on you know you want to. PLEASE! Oh and who should I play a prank on next and any suggestions on what to do to them.


End file.
